Seventy Times Seven
by SinningBySilence
Summary: Sometimes wedding day jitters can find the friends we need to be reminded we have...


**_Just a couple of quick things to note. 1) We're not touching on the season finale here, and since this is a couple of years down the road, we'l_****_l pretend the aftermath of that is resolved. 2) Assume Regina's dress is a simple one that is independently maintained and requires no assistance, because I know people are nitpicky. In conclusion: Thank you, and enjoy my Snow Queen feels. :D_**

* * *

_Seventy Times Seven_

by SinningBySilence

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Half an hour.

That was how long Snow, Emma, and Tinker Bell had been standing in the kitchen, waiting for the bride to come downstairs.

All she had asked for was a few minutes alone to collect herself. If they wanted to, they could go ahead and open the bottle of champagne she had put in the fridge earlier that morning. So, they did. The women were on their second glasses when Emma checked the time.

"Oh!" her eyes grew wide in alarm. "We have to be there in ten minutes. Tink, will you help me carry the cake out?"

The fairy nodded and set her glass aside, making a beeline for the refrigerator. Meanwhile, Snow couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong going on upstairs. The bride had been up there way too long and hadn't made a peep. Now it was crunch time, and if they didn't get a move-on she would be late.

"I'll go check on her," the brunette offered, pointing in the general direction of the second floor as her daughter and friend pulled out boxes with tiers of cake.

"Probably a good idea," Emma noted.

Tink chimed in. "Yeah. What's taking her so long, anyway? We should be on our way out the door already."

"I'm sure she's fine."

With that, Snow left them and made her way to the second floor and down the hall. The bedroom door was closed, but as she approached, she could hear light sniffling sounds and whimpers coming from inside. Her heart sank as she realized what was happening.

She rapped lightly on the door. "Regina?" she called. "It's only me. Are you okay?"

Snow didn't wait for a response before she twisted the doorknob and entered. Sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, wedding dress and all, was Regina Mills. Tears streamed down her face, and it was a wonder mascara lines weren't staining her cheeks.

The younger brunette swallowed, at a loss as she watched her former stepmother-turned-enemy-turned-friend in tears on what was meant to be the happiest day of her life. And by all means, it should have been. In fact, Regina had been nothing but smiles just a few hours ago. What had changed? Why such a strong reaction?

When she said nothing, Snow immediately went to her, kneeling down on the floor next to her and wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Hey, now," she soothed, stroking Regina's hair affectionately. "What happened? What's wrong?"

The older woman just shook her head.

"Regina, talk to me."

With a shaky breath and a crack in her voice, Regina spoke. "I'm not sure I can do this."

Snow sat down and made herself comfortable on the floor. "Do what? Get married?"

Another shake of the Queen's head. "I can't let Robin tie himself down to me. I can't put him through that."

"Through what?" the younger woman asked, baffled. "Letting him spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves?"

"He's too good, Snow. Even after so much time together, I still don't understand how he could love me—how he chose me after everything we've been through and everything I've done."

Snow looked into her friend's puffy, bloodshot eyes, seeing pain and insecurity there. There was silence as the other woman took deep breaths, calming herself. Still incredibly confused and trying to understand, Snow took Regina's hand in hers.

"Maybe because he sees something inside you that you don't." When that earned an utterly perplexed look, she continued. "Robin doesn't care about who you used to be. All he cares about is who you are now, and _that_ is the woman he fell in love with. That woman is complex and beautiful and challenging, and do you want to know a secret?"

With a sigh, Regina asked, "What?"

The younger brunette leaned in slightly and lowered her voice as if telling a secret. "He thinks she is the most amazing person he has met in a very long time. Baggage and all—something you both have in common."

The older woman's eyes glistened with tears, and a small smile crept ever so slightly across her face. That only lasted for a brief moment, however, when a new thought occurred to her.

"What if I only end up hurting him?"

"You won't. Trust yourself not to."

Snow gave her a reassuring smile, hoping beyond hope that she had managed to get through to her. Relief washed over her when Regina nodded.

"You're right. This is so silly," she said with a small laugh, wiping her tears and shaking her head quickly. "Damn hormones," she muttered.

Snow's head shot up at the last statement, her attention suddenly sharp and even more focused on the woman next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

For a moment, they started wide-eyed at one another. Regina's mouth fell open as if to speak, but no words came out. As she fought for words, realization dawned on Snow. In that moment, everything

became strikingly clear.

"Regina, are you . . . are you pregnant?"

Of course she was. It was the only thing that made sense in this emotional breakdown.

The other woman continued to struggle, probably trying to figure out a way to cover up the truth. Clearly, she hadn't been ready for this news to come out. Did that mean Robin didn't know yet?

The younger woman gaped at her former stepmother, her heart beating wildly. Suddenly the answer to the question was no longer worth the potential reaction. For a brief minute, she recalled the last time Regina had entrusted her with a secret. Going back to that stable and the forest Regina had followed her to was far from a pleasant memory, considering the aftermath.

"Snow—"

"It's okay," she assured her, feeling both embarrassed and unnerved. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

They fell silent, neither looking at the other. Snow briefly wondered if she should leave and wait for Regina with the others downstairs. However, a whisper from the woman next to her stopped her.

"Yes," her voice was soft, controlled. "I've suspected for a few weeks now but put off finding out for sure. As I was getting ready earlier and saw myself in the mirror in this dress, I . . ." she trailed off, pausing on a shaky breath. "I had to know. I _needed_ to know before Robin and I went through with this wedding. So, I took the tests that I'd stashed away. They were all positive."

At her former stepmother's admission, Snow fought the urge to show any reaction. It was a funny feeling, considering that just a few years ago she would have been concerned about such news, outraged even. After all, how could she ever simply forget the pain this woman had cause her and her own family? In fact, she never would have believed Regina would become a mother again much less carry a child of her own. Henry had once been through a lot of turmoil in her care, and it had taken so much work for the two of them to find peace and be a real family.

However, things were different now. After all this time, Snow couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in the woman who was once the Evil Queen but who learned from her sins and changed. The woman who once saved her life from a runaway horse and taught her about true love. The woman who had fallen into darkness but found her way back into the light. The woman who had learned to feel with her entire soul and loved so strongly despite all that she had been through. The woman who finally had everything she once lost.

Still, the idea had to be so new and terrifying to Regina, even though she had already spent nearly fourteen years as a parent. Any mother about to bring another little soul into the world would be terrified, especially if things didn't go as planned the first time. Pre-wedding jitters were nothing compared to the weight of carrying human life. Snow knew this from experience.

"And that's the real reason you're freaking out," she surmised.

Regina nodded. "Robin isn't the only one I'm afraid of hurting. Some may even question if I should be allowed to have another child. Hell, I'm questioning it. I can't raise a child like me or hurt him or her the same way I did Henry. If I mess up again . . ."

"Hey," Snow murmured, placing a hand on the other woman's cheek, imploring her to make eye contact. When she did, she continued. "You're going to be _fine_. I know you will, and I believe in you. Your past can't have a hold on your future, and your future is Robin, this baby, and so many other wonderful things. You're allowed to be happy about this."

"Well, I _am_ happy but—"

"But _nothing_. Revel in it, Regina. _Enjoy_ it all. Whatever you're afraid of can't hurt you."

Regina shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"Maybe not. But you've experienced first-hand how it felt to let love in and not hold back, how freeing it was. Shutting down in a panic won't help."

When the other woman only looked at her helplessly. "Then how do I only shut down the fear so I can let myself feel that happiness?"

"Think of how you felt this morning while we helped you get ready, and you smiled. You actually laughed with us. Or think of how Henry's little speech last night made you tear up. Or what it will be like when you're holding your baby in your arms for the first time, and Robin is beside you, and you're both overwhelmed with joy. All of those things make it worth it, right?"

The smile began to return to Regina's face, and she nodded. "They do."

"Then remember moments like those. Think of how many more you have yet to come. Nobody can take that from you now. Don't let all of the progress you've made be in vain."

There silence again as the other brunette absorbed what she said. Tears began to well up in her eyes once more, only to be followed by a sniffled laugh as the two embraced. Snow thought back to the last time Regina had hugged her; it had been such a sad day plagued by loss, false love, and betrayal. But this time was different. It felt distinctly like the woman who had rescued her all those years ago.

She was back.

As Regina cried into her shoulder, Snow couldn't help but shed tears of her own. How long had this moment been coming?

_A long damn time._

"Thank you," Regina sniffed. "For this. For everything." There was a pause, and she grew more solemn. "I don't deserve it after all the ways I've hurt you and so many others. Even if there's no possible way make up for any of it, I need you to know how truly sorry I am."

The younger woman nodded. "I know. I forgive you. I'm _proud_ of you for how far you've come."

"You deserve so much more."

"I have everything I've ever wanted. Seeing you find your way out of the darkness and earn your own happy ending is the only thing left I could ask for."

With that, the two stayed there for what felt like hours, basking in the end of decades-long storm of hate and revenge. Basking in the love and friendship that still stood a chance. Soaking in the overwhelming emotion and the joy that today would bring. As the two parted, Snow got a look at Regina and found her beaming despite the tears that stained her cheeks. The younger brunette smiled back as relief washed over both of them.

Snow then placed a hand over Regina's, giving her a pat before standing up.

"Now," she began, holding out a hand to help the bride up and straightening the simple, knee-length white dress she wore, "You have a loving fiancé and two wonderful sons waiting for you. Let's freshen your makeup and go get you married."

Regina laughed and wiped her eyes. She then took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and purposefully. "This is really happening, isn't it?" she asked with a watery smile.

"It is, Regina," Snow nodded. "It finally is." She placed a hand over her still flat abdomen and added, "_All_ of it."

Regina lightly brushed Snow's hand aside to slip it beneath hers on her belly. As the younger looked up at her, what she saw on her former stepmother's face was awe and realization. This time, that realization was full of happiness. It told a story of wonder. Regina was no longer afraid—at least for the time being. Her bright eyes and soft but wide smile were not of a woman consumed by darkness. They were of a woman who had overcome a life of obstacles, including herself, and finally found her way.

It would be later at the reception when Snow would watch from across the festively-decorated tent as Regina leaned over and whispered into Robin's ear. She didn't have to hear what Regina said to him to know what caused the biggest, brightest, watery-eyed grin she had ever seen on the man's face. He kissed her with an exceptional love and vigor that didn't seem to faze anyone else, and Snow could only smile at them and snuggle her two-year-old son further into her lap, feeling true hope and peace for the first time in her life.

She never even said a word when her husband leaned over to ask what had her in such a good mood.

This would be one secret she refused to spoil for anyone.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_


End file.
